Tokens of Affection
by Strawberry Usagi
Summary: Dorothy contemplates what it means to be human, as well as the human emotion love. Roger/Dorothy-ish.


**Disclaimer: **Big O does not belong to me.

I just adore this pairing! This idea actually came to me last month, but I'm just now writing and finishing this fanfiction, haha. I hope that it's as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write it.

* * *

Laughter, smiles, cheerful faces, and eyes locked and full of adoration--it seemed wherever Dorothy turned there was another happy couple holding hands or entangled in each other's arms.

The android watched as another couple passed her by, her expressionless face turned to watch the man with a silly grin and the woman on his arm, who giggled and playfully swatted at him when he leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

_Is that what being human is? Though, I have an understanding of human emotion, I wonder just what is that feeling called love, and why does it cause humans to act foolishly? It seems to make them happy,_ the android mused. "But I am not human, am I?" If Dorothy could have expressed any human emotion at that moment, she probably would have frowned at that thought.

Her steely eyes studied her reflection in a shop window, her cold eyes and expressionless face, before she focused on a vase of roses on the other side of the glass--she had seen a man gifting a woman with one earlier. Dorothy cast a glance at the bag of groceries in her arms and stepped inside the shop.

______

One hour later, Dorothy was back at Roger's penthouse. She stood in the kitchen with a bag of groceries tucked safely under one arm as she studied a single red rose held between the thumb and forefinger of the other. "Give this to someone special," Dorothy repeated, recalling the clerk's talk of surprises, crushes, and significant others. She set the delicate flower gently on the counter and turned her attention to the groceries, which she proceeded to put away.

"I see you went shopping." The android turned to find Roger standing in the doorway, absently adjusting his tie.

"Yes," Dorothy answered. She noticed that the negotiator was staring at the rose laying on the kitchen counter, a curious expression on his face.

"What's with the flower?" Roger asked, stepping forward to pick it up, but Dorothy took it instead, looking up at him with her expressionless face. "Don't tell me you're thinking about planting a garden of these?" teased the man, offering Dorothy a grin.

She looked down at the single rose in her hand before looking back at Roger. "No," she answered. Dorothy then presented the rose to the man standing before her. "It is a gift--for you, Roger Smith."

Reluctantly, the negotiator plucked the rose from Dorothy's fingers, he looked at the rose for a breif moment before his dark eyes turned to Dorothy, who stood stoically in front of him in the kitchen. Curious, he asked, "What's this about, Dorothy?"

"Humans give these flowers called roses to one another as tokens of their affection, do they not? I am giving this one to you, Roger Smith, or perhaps it is not to your liking?" Dorothy replied, looking up at Roger and searching his face for a sign that he approved of the gift.

The man chuffed out a laugh and drew the rose to his nose to sniff it lightly, finding its light fragrance pleasing. "I wasn't aware androids knew how to be affectionate," he mused with a soft chuckle.

"I have a vast understanding of human emotion--it is how Father programmed me. However, I am confused by the emotion you humans call love. Why is it that humans act strangely when they claim to be in love?"

"Because when someone's in love all they can think about is the person they're in love with. It causes men to act like fools and women to act like little girls," Roger replied. He gave Dorothy a quizzical look before adding, "I suppose even if you do have an understanding of human emotion you still wonder what it must feel like, actually _feeling_ them." The negotiator paused to look at the rose in his fingers, a faint grin tugging at his lips. "Tell me something, Dorothy. Do you love me?" he jokingly asked.

"I think I am quite fond of you, Roger Smith," the android said.

"You think?" He looked up at Dorothy, who was smiling at him.

"I am," came the android's simple reply.

**end.**


End file.
